


Tanked

by WD_Scribbles



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Anything orange spooks them, Grimm jail breaks his troupe, Herrah doesn't like her tarantulas, Oranges are apparently bad, Quirrel likes to escape his tank, Radiance and PK have screaming matches, Salem didn't ask for this, Salem wants them to shut up so she can sleep, The Hollow Knight gang are gonna raise hell, There will be Sunlight au in this, Will add tags as I go, Zote is hopeless and gets lost, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WD_Scribbles/pseuds/WD_Scribbles
Summary: Salem Green is just your average University student, always tired and in desperate need of a caffeine hit.Yet she will always have time for her hobby of bug collecting and keeping, even if it means having to put up with screaming insects at night.This work is based off of the Bug tank AU by Take-a-bug and prompts/ asks by the rukafais. Both users Can be found on Tumblr





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everybody as usual I don't own Hollow Knight, I only own my characters.

SALEM'S POV

The air was silent as I groggily opened my eyes to the dim morning light flitering in through the cracks of my blinds, I hummed as I turned over and slowly eased myself back into sleep. I mumbled and shuffled around in my bed and sighed "SALEM!!" I opened my eyes and groaned in annoyance, "SALEM ONE OF YOUR TARANTULAS ARE IN MY BATHROOM!!!" My roommate squealed from her room. I peeled myself out out of my warm sheets and huffed as I pulled on my hoodie. 

'It's too early for this shit' I thought as I stepped into the hallway and sucked in a breath as my warm feet met the cold tile "Why is it so fucking cold?!" I whined to myself, I entered the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards next to the oven "What does the trantular look like Poppy?" I called out to the brunette hiding in her room. "IT'S HUGE AND ORANGE AND ITS IN MY SHOWER, PLEASE COME AND GET IT!!" She cried and I quickly grab my largest catch cup and rushed to the room upstairs. I opened the bedroom door to find the pale brunette standing in the corner wearing nothing but a towel, I frowned as I entered her bathroom and found the large female OBT sitting on the shelf in the shower "How in the world did you escape your tank Missy?" I sighed.

"Did you get it yet?" Poppy whimpered as she poked her head into the room.

I huffed and glanced over at her before I gently captured the large arachnid "Now I have her, ah I have a question for you." I hummed once I had the container sealed, "Yeah, whats up?" She asked as I was shooed out of the bathroom. "What on earth are you doing up so early woman?" I asked as she turned on the hot water "Oh, well I was talking to my customer and they decided to be an asshole and wanted to change the design of his blanket. So I have to go and buy more damn wool." She scoffed angrily.

"Will you need me to come along with you to the craft store?" I yawned and stretched myself out.

Poppy hummed in thought "I really would appreciate it if you could tag along and give me a hand, I know you have other things you would prefer to do." The water shut off after a while and I decided to take Missy back to her tank.

"Alright I'll meet you downstairs once I've got this girl back into her tank." I called out as I left the room and headed into the study to place my cute tarantula into her enclosure before heading downstairs to my room. I sighed as I glanced down at the messy floor before looking for something suitable to wear, I decided on wearing my usual pair of ripped skinny jeans and a sweater. I quickly changed out of my pyjamas and tugged on my shoes "Ready to go Salem?" Poppy asked as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah, just give me a second Poppy! I need to find my wallet!" I huffed as I dug through the clothes on the floor.

My roommate entered the room with a smirk as she held up my wallet "Do you mean this one? It was out on the key stand silly." Poppy snickered as I took the item and followed her out to the car once I had locked the front door. The drive to the craft shop was filled with the two of us singing horribly and loudly chatting about nothing in particular. We arrived just as the store began to open "Ready to be swarmed by little old grannies Salem?" I scoffed at her question as we entered the store.

Thankfully the shop was mostly empty at this time and I breathed a sigh of relief "Ha, ha. Let's just get your wool and leave so I can get home." I muttered as I followed the brunette over to the isles of the colourful yarn.

"Just relax okay, this wont take to long I promise." She smiled as she piled the yarn in my arms.

"Says the one being picky over two different brands of yarn that are the same colour." I raised a brow in discontent and she blushed in embarrassment as she quickly dropped the soft materials in their baskets. Poppy hurried off down the isle and I slowly followed after her as she began to pile balls of dusty blue yarn in her arms, "Why are you walking so slow?" The brunette huffed as she rushed over to me and dumped the soft material into the basket I was holding. I merely shrugged as she took more balls of yarn, this time coloured black from the shelf beside me and tossed them into the rather full basket.

"fuck. You didn't lie when you said you needed to buy the whole store." I laughed as I handed the now overflowing basket to my roommate and hurried off to grab another one from the stores front.

"Salem? What are you doing here?" I jumped when I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and I moved away as I turned and saw my aunt, she let her arm fall back to her side. "OH, it's just you aunt Baylee. I'm here with Poppy." I winced as my voice cracked and I waved before rushing back to my roommate with the empty basket, Poppy glanced over with a worried look on her face but continued to collect her yarn. "Salem why on earth did you run off?" Baylee huffed as she entered the isle and stomped up to us.

"S-sorry about that auntie, I had to get the basket back quickly." I fidgeted with the ends of my sweaters draw strings as the older woman sighed.

Poppy piled orange and light grey wool into my new basket "Well anyway, you remember that it's Callum's birthday tomorrow yes?" The blonde asked as she looked through the red yarns, I nodded my head with noise of confirmation as I helped my friend to her feet. "Could you taking him out bug hunting? Just while my husband and I pick up his present?" Aunt Baylee practically begged me and I rolled my eyes, "What are you getting your demon spawn for his birthday?" I huffed.

"Oh well we decided that he should be able to care for that tarantula that he's wanted for awhile." the woman scoffed at me like I was stupid for asking.

I paled as I remember the times that little monster almost killed my beautiful girls or my sweet stag beetles "I highly recommend that you don't get him that tarantula. He is definitely not ready to care for one and will most likely kill the poor thing." I Hissed and took a step closer to her before Poppy grabbed my arm. The blonde rolled her eyes "So what, as long as my son is happy I don't care if he kills a few bugs." An evil grin marred her beautiful face "If you bring that little brat to my house tomorrow, I will kick your fucking ass." I snarled before I was dragged to the checkout.

"Are you okay?" Poppy whispered as placed the baskets on to the counter and took a deep breath as I felt tears sting my eyes.

I shook my head and wiped my eyes with my sleeves "Let's just go home." I whimpered.

Narrator's POV

Poppy quickly collected the items she had paid for and started to usher the weeping girl out of the store, the roommates past many people that where now entering the store. Salem got in the small black car as she waited for her friend to put the yarn away, the brunette hurried into the drivers seat before they pulled out of the parking lot. The silence was thick as the two slowly crept through the morning traffic, Poppy pulled to a stop at a red light and turned to the purple haired girl.

"Do you want to vent?" She hummed as she pulled away at the sight of the green light, Salem glanced over at the brunette before looking back out her window.

"I hate my family." The bug keeper huffed indignantly and her roommate hummed in understanding, "Do you want to know why?" She whispered. Poppy glanced over and frowned, the brunette understood that the family in question was very... Cruel. 

"You don't have to tell me Salem." She sighed as she watched rain begin to hit the windscreen "They wanted me to be a doctor..." The purple haired girl began and her roommate listened in silence. "Obviously I didn't, I've wanted to be an entomologist ever since I was young." Poppy smiled before she saw the pained look on her friends face. "I tried for years to convince my parents to let me follow my dream.... I-I was always smacked around after I brought it up." Salem whimpered slightly and the brunettes heart ached as she saw her friend crying again.

The bug keeper shuddered and gripped her upper arms tightly "While my parents soon saw reason, my aunt always went the extra mile to ostracize me from the family or even beat my self-esteem and confidence into the ground when ever she had the chance." Her voice was strained and Poppy parked in their driveway. The brunette turned off the car but they both made no move to leave the car, "That's why you hate going out in public, isn't it?" She whispered and Salem nodded.

"She got most of the family to break me down enough to leave me with crippling anxiety, though my parents did berate the rest of the family for hurting me and they stopped." She hummed as she began to play with her purple locks.

Poppy slowly got out and collected her things as she let the new information sink in, they both entered the cold house and shivered as the air made contact with their damp bodies. "I'm gonna turn on the heating and boil the kettle." Salem announced as she left to the kitchen and the brunette rushed up to her room and collected her craft case. The friends ended up sat together in the lounge room just listening to the news playing in the background as they did their own things, simply enjoying each others company for the rest of the day.


	2. Sugar water and Raindrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Salem meets a certain buzz saw loving king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, It's me Scribbles! I'm sorry that it took so long to get the chapter up. I recently started a bridging course at University while also struggling with writers block, not to mention that I had accidentally slammed my thumb in my car door which left me out of commission for a couple weeks.
> 
> Anyways, as always Hollow Knight doesn't belong to me, I only own my characters.

The rain had continued to fall heavily over night and had created shallow rivers in the woods that surrounds the house the two girls shared, many insects had found cover once the weather had started to turn dreary... All but one. The Pale King had been observing the massive trees that blocked out the sky from his view, when the first fat drop landed directly beside him. The ex king startled as more began to fall at an increasing rate, he ran as he tried to avoid being soaked and landed in one of the rivers that dragged him through the thick woods.

The Wyrm ended up in a large yet shallow pool that resided at the edge of the tree line, he shakily pulled himself out of the cold water and saw a huge building in the distance. A loud cawing drew his gaze back up into the trees and he met the eyes of a large feathered creature watching him, the higher being cautiously began to back out into the opening as he waited for the creature to move. The crow cocked it's head slightly as it's prey started to escape, a low caw left it's beak before it swooped at the small insect with its talons bared.

The Pale Kings' eyes widened as he ducked under the sharp claws that threatened to capture him and began to run towards the building in hopes that the animal would lose interest in him. The crow cried out angrily at the white bug and circled back around for another attempt, the Wrym continued to duck and dodge the birds attempts to capture him with steadily rising annoyance. Once pristine robes where soiled by mud and grass blood by the time the bug had made it to the garden that was under the buildings roof, squawks of delight escaped the crow as it saw the ex king corner himself against the wall and swooped at its prey.

Using the last of his soul reserves, the Wrym conjured a javelin and sent it flying into the birds chest as it swooped at him. A blood curdling bird cry followed by a loud thump made the two girls jump in fright and quickly get to their feet. Salem while still holding her now empty cup rushed outside to find a startling sight, a crow laid dead in a crumpled heap right under her bedroom window. Slowly and quietly the girl made her way over to the animals corpse to inspect it, the sight of a small white bug made her pause in surprise to see such a strange insect in her garden.

Excitement soon replaced her surprise as she looked around for anything she could use to catch the tiny ex king, Salem realised that she had her cup and quickly captured the white bug inside of it. "What caused those noises?" Poppy asked as she poked her head outside, "A crow flew into the wall and died it seems." The purple haired woman briefly explained as she placed her hand over the cup to keep the bug inside.

"Salem. What do you have in your cup?" The brunette asked as the older woman stepped into the warm and dry home, "You'll see in a minute if you could grab me one of my temporary enclosures from the den please." Salem hummed to the younger woman who rushed up stairs. The Pale King had been surprised when he had gotten swept up into pitch blackness once the feathered creature had fallen still, what ever had captured him spoke so loudly it almost deafened him "Here, don't tell me that you caught another bug." The other being huffed.

The Wyrm winced as light flooded in to his prison and he was carefully placed into a clear walled room, he looked out to see two giants inspecting him curiously "What kind of bug is it?" The one with brown fur on its head asked. The other moved around into another room "I'm not entirely sure about that, I've never seen an insect like thins one." They hummed.

"Now where did you put the sugar Poppy?" Salem asked as she put water into a bowl before looking for the sugar tin, "It's in the pantry, behind the tin of peaches." Poppy said as she walked into the kitchen to grab the tin and placed it onto the counter for her.

"What are you making?" The brunette asked as the purple haired woman mixed the sugar into the water, "Sugar water, I don't know if our new guest has eaten anything." the older woman exhaled. 

Salem's POV

Once I had the the batch finished I placed a small amount into a bottle cap and shuffled over to temporary enclosure, the unusual bug within followed my every movement with its black eyes. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I observed the creature, I lifted the lid and placed the sweet water down in one of the corners. 

"Salem? Are you alright?" I jumped at the suddenness of my best friends voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay... Why do you ask?" I hummed shakily as I shut the lid and turned to the brunette. "You spaced out and had a staring contest with the little guy for a few minutes." She snickered.

I glanced back over to the tank to find that the insect was holding the cap like a bowl, I shook my head and looked back to find the water dish back in the corner and the white bug staring at me coldly. I frowned and decided that I should head to bed, I waved to my roommate as I walked down the hall and entered my room. I cringed slightly knowing that there was a dead animal laying in a heap under my window but I shook it off, I gathered my sleepwear and headed to my bathroom to complete my nightly routine.

I sighed happily as I left the warm bathroom and paused to glance down the hall, I could make out a feint pale glow coming from the now unlit dining room. I furrowed my brows in confusion as I softly padded my way into the open space to see the little white bug was glowing softly, I hummed in awe of the strange discovery. As I got closer to the table, the creature snapped it's head up and watched me warily. "I'm not going to hurt you little one." I whispered as I held my hands up in surrender as I shuffled closer, I watched as it relaxed slightly at the sight of my empty hands but continued to observe me.

I gently picked up the enclosure and brought it closer for me to observe the insect inside, that's when I finally notice the mud and grass blood that seemed to be clinging to the bottom of what I could only describe to be a robe.

"Are you quite done?" A faint yet commanding voice huffed which caused me to jump slightly, the pale insect now glared at me but I didn't care at that moment "Who said that?" I stuttered and held the tank close.

"Lower you voice, you strepitous beast." I looked down to find the bug rubbing where ones temple would be, "D-did you just... Talk?" I whispered and I heard a tiny sigh of relief at the change of my volume. "Of course it was me, who else would be around at this moment." I watched as it deadpanned and I bristled at their harsh tone, "I'll have you know that it's not exactly common place to find a talking bug in ones garden." I hissed and the creature backed up slightly.

It went silent for a few moments and I decide to head back to my bedroom, taking the captured bug with me. I sat at my desk with a sigh and placed the tank on smooth white surface, "What are you anyway? you don't look like any bug I've seen before." I muttered as I open my laptop to the bug-keepers forum to occupy my shaking hands. the tiny creature scoffed at me and I scowled at them "I am a wyrm, a higher being if you would." the bug hummed as they tried to get a closer look at the device, I paused as I let the seemingly ridiculous information sink in "Your saying that I basically just kidnapped a tiny god." I stated flatly and they nodded.

"Great..." I said as I buried my face into my hands, it went quiet again "I was known as the Pale King by my subjects." The king broke the quiet and I peeked at him from behind my hands. "Salem..." I whispered as I closed the laptop and flicked off the light.

Needless to say, I struggled to sleep that night.


	3. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unwanted guests arrive on the girl's doorstep and Pale king decides to speak up.
> 
> I don't own Hollow Knight or its characters, I only own my characters.

My eyes drifted over to the tank for the umpteenth time that morning as the events from last night replayed in my head, the tiny king had spoken to me before I had attempted to rest. I tried to shake the dizzying thoughts from my head only to have them come back in full force, I sighed in tired aggravation as I could faintly hear him talking to himself and I reluctantly got to my feet.

"Good morning." I grumbled as I sat in my desk chair and opened my laptop to find that I had left the bug-keepers forum open overnight, and promptly decided to continue browsing the articles in a tired haze.

“I see that sleep had eluded your grasp last night.” His quiet yet stern voice had easily grabbed my fading attention and I huffed at his very on the nose comment.

“What gave you that idea, your majesty?” The words slipped from my lips as I continued to focus on the news article in front of my eyes, I heard the bug huff to himself as I continued to read the mildly interesting post on caring for silk worms. I glanced over to see that the king was now mumbling to himself as he paced the length of the tank, before quickly turning back to the screen to see a notification from my roommate pop up in the corner. I clicked on the alert to bring up the chat log we shared to read the message quickly, my eyes widened as I read the words I didn’t want to see, and I quickly stood up. 

“Hide.” Was all that I whispered to the white bug before rushing out of my room and out into the common area just in time to witness all hell break loose, I found Poppy in her uniform blocking my aunt and her hell spawn from entering our home.

“Miss I am asking you politely to leave the premises now before I call in back up.” My friends voice was cold and dripping with poison as she quickly tucked her phone into one of the pockets on her pants, I glared at the familiar blonde and ginger desperately trying to get inside. I sneered at my aunt from over Poppy’s uniformed shoulder as I took the brunette’s phone and dialled her workplace, I moved away from the screaming trespassers and happily greeted the receptionist on the other end of the line.

“Morning Rikki, you’re not busy, are you?” I asked as I glanced over to see that Poppy was beginning to lose her patience with the two, “Salem? We’re not busy right now, what’s got you calling so early this morning?” the woman asked with a hint of concern at the screaming she could possibly be hearing.

“Ah yes, you see there is a woman and her child trying to get into our home without our consent, to possibly steal a few of my possessions.” I hummed tiredly to her as my friend began to shout at the offenders, “I see… There’s two units on-route to your location, they’ll be there in 3 minuets Salem.” She stated and I said my thanks before hanging up and walking back over to the commotion. I tapped the younger woman three times on her back, and she nodded to me before continuing to shout at the two, when suddenly the ginger brat managed to squeeze past my roommate and dash into my room to look for any of the insects or arachnids in my collection.

“Oh no you don’t you little demon! Get back here!” I screamed as I took off after him down the hallway and came to a stop at my bedroom doorway, where I found the entitled brat clutching the little king’s tank in his filthy hands. I growled and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I pulled the bug tank away from Callum and held the now distressed king above my head, the little demon frowned as his face grew deep red in anger.

“Give it back! It’s mine now, mum said I could have whatever I wanted!” The child screamed and I winced as I quickly rushed out of my room and back out into the common room, I stumbled slightly at the sight of my roommate pinning down the blonde woman and cuffing her as two other officers enter our home and block the boy from chasing after me any further. I panted as I shuffled into the lounge room and sat on the couch, a tiny sigh caught my attention and I brought the tank closer to my face.

“And I thought that you and your companion were loud.” The Pale King huffed as he clawed at his face slightly in agitation, I hummed in agreement as the three officers dragged out the banshee of a woman and child outside. I slumped in my seat as I placed the tank onto the coffee table and reached out to grab the remote for the TV, the slamming of the front door caused me to jump slightly and glance over to find my roommate flop onto the couch with a heavy sigh.

“That crazy bitch did a number on me. I can now see why you avoid her.” She hissed as she lightly prodded at the bleeding scratch on her face, “Hey, don’t touch it. You might get something in it and get the wound infected.” I sighed as I got up and headed to the bathroom to grab the first aid kid.

“I called your parents to go collect your brat of a cousin, they didn’t sound very happy.” 

Poppy’s POV

I cringed as the words left my own mouth, I know that I shouldn’t have brought up the topic of her parents, but she needed to know. I sighed as I pulled the stretched hair band out of my hair, the now free strands pooled on my shoulders and slightly in my face before I tried to brush the slightly irritating hairs back. Very feint hums caught my attention as I waited for the older woman to shuffle back into the room, I glanced around until my gaze landed on the tank containing the unusual white bug inside.

“Did the little brat try to snatch you huh?” I smiled as I gently picked up the tank to peer in at the insect, it stared back at me with a dead-panned expression like I was saying the most obvious thing in the world.

“Pray tell, what gave you that idea you brute?” A quiet and annoyed voice left the bug.  
I yelped and almost dropped the tank in surprise, the thing just freaking talked to me! The tiny thing shouted curses and insults as I placed it back onto the coffee table. I backed up into the furthest corner of the couch and stared at the impossible creature, how in the world did it just speak!!

“Alright, I got the… kit? Poppy, are you okay?” Salem’s voice caused me to jump as my head swivelled to face her.

“I think I’m finally going crazy! That…Thing spoke to me!?” I cried in terror as I curled tighter into myself, I looked back to find the bug throw its hands up in defeat and entered its hide.

“Wait. He spoke to you?” The older woman asked as she set down her first aid kit beside the tank, she sounded like this was going to be a common occurrence and I frowned at her.

“Salem, I am not crazy just yet okay.” I huffed and she shook her head with a sheepish smile.

“I know your not crazy Poppy, I’m just surprised he decided to speak to you. After all, he seems like he would rather keep to himself.” She hummed quietly as she opened the kit and gathered the things she needed to patch up the now clotting cuts.

I whined a little as she began to clean the wounds on my cheek, the alcohol stung as she whispered quiet apologies as the cuts began to bleed again. I glanced over to the tank to catch a glimpse of the insect watching us before the woman clicked her tongue at me, I turned back to her as she placed the patch on my cheek. I sat there for a few moments before I stood up and headed for my room, Salem called for me as I climbed the stairs and chose to ignore her for now. I entered my room and quietly shut the door behind me, I slid down the cool wood until I was sitting there buried deep in my thoughts. I winced at the possibility of my roommate and I having gone insane enough to hallucinate this weird but talking to us, I tried my best to shake the thought out of my head as I got to my feet and changed out of my uniform into something more comfortable.

I paused for a moment before exiting my room and heading into the kitchen to prepare myself a cup of tea, I listened as Salem quietly talked with the insect. I sighed as the kettle finished boiling and poured the hot water into my cup and went about making my tea how I like it. I sipped the hot liquid as I re-entered the lounge room and took my usual spot on the couch, the other two went quiet as I took another sip of my drink before setting it down on the coffee table and turning to them.

“So, what are you?” I asked the bug as I leaned back into the soft cushions, I heard him sigh.

“As I have informed Salem, I am the Pale King, A god of sorts as she so eloquently phrased it.” The king’s tone was even as he explained.

“Salem… You kidnapped a tiny god?” I huffed as I rubbed my temples before taking another sip of my tea.

Pale King’s POV

I winced slightly as the younger human set down the cup beside my enclosure, the room went silent as her question caused tensions to rise. I watched as a hopeless expression clouded Salem’s face, she opened her mouth only to close it a moment later.

“I’m sorry if hurt you with that last one, I didn’t mean to come across like that.” I turned to see Poppy curl in on herself once more, her eyes where down cast and her face was heavily tinted pick with supressed tears. While the younger woman had no qualms with apprehending that irritating blonde woman, she truly didn’t wish to hurt her friend.

“No, it’s alright Pop, you’re probably more than a little confused right now.” Salem smiled as she took a seat beside her friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, in an effort to provide the younger woman with some comfort. They remained there just whispering to each other quietly before Poppy excused herself the deal with her dishes, loud cracking echoed through the house and Salem cringed at the sound.

“One day your going to snap your body into tiny pieces doing that.” The oldest laughed as the younger took her seat once more.

“Well until my joints stop locking up and getting to stiff, I will continue to crack my joints.” Poppy smirked as she held one of the many cushions close, she glanced over to me with apprehension.

“So… What are we going to do with you?” she asked, and I merely hummed as I thought about it. Surely my citizens must think that I have forsaken them at this point, I sighed and rubbed at my temples.

“Are you alright?” Salem’s voice dragged me out of the overwhelming thoughts, and I nodded.

“I am perfectly fine, although the same cannot be said about my robes.” I pulled at the torn and stained material that covered my shell.

“OH! Poppy why don’t you help out with that?” the older woman smiled excitedly, and I merely cocked my head slightly in curiosity. Poppy’s face displayed betrayal while the other woman decided to remain oblivious to such notions.

“… I might have something that you could use.” The younger woman sighed before leaving the room again for a few moments, when she returned there was a box in her grasp. Poppy grumbled slightly as she dug around before pulling out a silver coloured fabric and a small cushion filled with pins and needles.

“Right, I’m just going to quickly estimate this first one and then I’ll work on getting it to the right size.” She hummed getting right into her task, I watched as she expertly trimmed and sewed the garment with ease. She zoned out as she sewed in designs that we all know weren’t needed, the oldest of the two cleared her throat and the other quickly finished up her task. The garment was quickly deposited into my waiting hands and I inspected it, the fabric chosen was soft and the craftsmanship showed how much care was placed into the piece. 

“Thank you.” I said as I entered the area under the false rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! so sorry for the long wait, I just recently freed up my schedule and broken free of my writers block! YAY! Anyway, I am currently working on typing up some chapters so that I can begin a set update schedule for you guys reading.
> 
> All the best~  
> WD_Scribbles :)


	4. Fabric Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy doesn't seem to be having the best of times right now.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own Hollow Knight or any of its characters, they belong to Team Cherry. I only own my characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning to those who are reading this chapter!
> 
> There are mentions of death and a character suffering an anxiety attack.

Poppy’s POV

I packed my things as the tiny king entered his hide, I smiled to Salem as I got to my feet with my sewing supplies.

“Where are you going?” she asked and I groaned, as I turned to her.

“I need a nap, after everything that’s happened in such a short period of time this morning. I need to just let everything process.” I hummed and the older woman nodded as she scratched at the cheek.

“Ah, right I should let you go do that. Sweet dreams Poppy.” Salem smiled softly as she squeezed my shoulder before I headed back upstairs for the, what? 4th? 5th? Time today.

I sighed as I climbed the stairs tiredly and almost face planted into the door, I huffed as I managed to swing the offending thing open before dropping the box onto my desk. I shut my door and opened the window slightly so that the wonderful breeze could enter my room, I felt my eyelids getting heavy as well as my eyes themselves start to itch as sleep descended upon me. I shuffled over to my bed and quickly hid myself under the warm blankets, a few tired and content sighs escaped my lips as I fell asleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I opened my eyes to the strangest place, my feet softly connected with the floating rock beneath me. I looked around to see that the rest of the environment was engulfed in grey and golden clouds, I am dreaming right now so I suppose its not entirely strange. I sat down and played with the feather like foliage as I took my time figuring out what I should do, I jumped when another little island appeared from the clouds and I slowly got to my feet. It didn’t disappear when I got closer and I gulped as I stepped out onto it, another one appeared, and I decided that I should see where this path would take me for now.

I hummed to myself as I picked up on a quiet song playing in the background as I continue to hop along the little floating rocks, time escaped my grasp as I focused on the hidden path ahead of me just waiting to be explored. I glanced ahead to see a large colosseum like building starting to appear from the clouds, I hurried to get the to strange island and I grinned ear from ear as I softly landed on the paved ground. The strange flora seemed to be growing out of the cracks and there were bricks missing from the ground and walls, I walked around the entrance before deciding to set foot into the wide-open space ahead.

“Hello?” I called out as I barely made it to the centre of the arena like area when something shut behind me, I jumped and turned to it as I started backing away from the now blocked off entrance. I flinched as my back made contact with something very soft that seemed to dwarf me in size, its shadow swallowed me and a large area round it in darkness. Slowly I was bathed in golden light and the thing behind me started to hiss and chirp, I glanced over my shoulder to see a giant fluffy mass with eyes like the sun.

“E-Easy there…” I quickly backed away from the angry being, it’s bright eyes narrowed as I continued to cower away from it.

“You do not belong here mortal.” It’s voice was loud and hurt my head, I squeezed I eyes shut tight as I winced at the immediate headache before looking up at the now standing creature though blurry eyes.

“Excuse me?” I hissed as I tried to make myself look intimidating to the monster, I watched as anger and amusement sparked in it’s eyes at my feeble attempt.

“This is my dream, if anyone doesn’t belong here. It’s you.” I sneered and the amusement left them in a snap, and a deafening growl escaped them. The floor rumbled threateningly under my feet before I fell on my ass painfully, they leaned over my much smaller form and bathed me in their shadow once more.

“If I ever find you back in my domain you snivelling grub, I will not be so kind.” I trembled as I gazed into their eyes before spotting a frightfully large blade materialise out of nowhere beside me.

“N-NO, please-I!” I cried as the blade was suddenly lodged in body, I screamed as a bright light began to sear my skin.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I woke up screaming and tried to rip the blankets away from me so that I could escape the confines of my bed, only to become tangled up in the offending object and falling off the bed and crashing against the wooden flooring below. I started to cry as I continued to frantically try to escape the blanket and worked up my anxiety to its boiling point, I hyperventilated as thrashed around on the floor and screamed in fear as my door flew open to reveal Salem rushing over to me.

“Poppy! Listen to me, I’m here.” The older woman crouched down and hesitated to touch me, I looked up at her through the hot tears that blurred my vision.

“Salem?” I hiccupped and franticly glanced around to find that I was I my room and that my shoulder was now throbbing from the impact with the ground.

“Relax, I’ll get you out of the blanket okay?” Her voice was soft, and her touch was feather light as she started to untangle me, I continued to sob as I came down from the anxiety attack and my body trembled as the events from the nightmare played over once more in my mind.

Once I was free, my hands began to run over the area that the blade had mutilated and found that I was still in one piece. I released a shaky sigh as I was helped into a sitting position with my back against the side of my bed, Salem planted herself by my right side and held me close to her as a way for comforting us both. I went limp in her embrace as I tried to scrape together enough energy to get to my feet, the purple haired woman grabbed my water bottle and brought it over for me to sip on.

“Just small sips of water for now okay? I don’t want you making yourself sick on it.” She hummed and downed a little bit of the cool liquid, I winced as it stung and soothed my raw throat.

We went quiet again as we sat there, I glanced over to see her focusing on my wellbeing, but I could see the silent question in her eyes. I shook my head and went back to drinking the rest of my water and observing my room, very quiet chewing sounds grabbed my attention and I struggled to my feet. My legs shook as I stumbled around looking for the source of the annoying noise, I huffed and glanced over to my materials box where I found a large and fluffy creature in it. I froze and blindly reached out to grasp the broom I kept in my room for ‘artistic’ messes, I quietly shuffled closer to my desk once I had it and ultimately decided to give it to my confused friend. Instead I managed to grab what I now recognised to be a giant moth in my hands, it squeaked and hissed as it tried to struggle free from my grasp. I turned to Salem with the soft insect trying to escape my hands and she jumped, I gently scratched at what I could assume to be its cheek and it started to calm down slightly.

“What on earth…?” she whispered and got closer to inspect the fidgety insect, it paused for a moment and merely inspected my roommate’s hand before going ape shit again.

“Woah! Calm down!” I hissed at the bug as I backed away from my friend and apologised, I scratched the moth’s cheek again.

“That… That was weird.” Salem flinched at the intense glare the thing was sending her way, I muttered my agreement and continued to keep my distance from her.

“Hey, do you think you could grab that spare upright tank you have?” I asked and the other woman cocked her head slightly in confusion.

“I wanna keep it.” I smiled and Salem hesitated for a moment before cautiously leaving the room, I sat down on my bed and continued to essentially pat the giant moth as I waited for my friend to return.  
I glanced over to the window just watching as the sun set and enjoying the cool breeze the entered through the window and gently brushed the curtains around, I started humming a little tune as began to relax even further. The moth in my grasp chittered in content every now and then as we waited for my friend to return, the door creaked open and I glanced over to see Salem carrying the largest upright tank I had ever seen. The room went silent as she entered and placed the tank on my desk where the box usually sat.

“Alright, it’s all set up. Do you need a hand getting the moth in?” the older woman asked, and I shrugged as I got to my feet, I pet the fluffy thing one last time before depositing it in the tank and quickly shutting the door with a sigh of relief.

“Nice job, I was expecting it to escape.” Salem snickered and I simply shook my head at her, I want to the door and gestured for her to follow me downstairs.

I smiled as we entered the kitchen and began to prepare dinner together as well as meals for the tiny king and the moth hidden away upstairs, the older woman shooed me over so that she could start cooking our food and I could make the bugs theirs. I smiled as I took some fruits and sliced it up small enough for them to eat it, we both hummed together as we worked on our tasks. I scooped the fruits into separate bowls before placing my dirty dishes in the sink and I took the food out to the lounge room, I spotted the king’s tank still sitting on the coffee table and slowly shuffled over to him.

“How are you fairing, Poppy?” The tiny king’s voice caught my attention as I took a seat on the couch and prepared to hand him some sliced apple.

“Oh, um… I’m feeling much better now, I see that your new outfit fits.” I hummed as I inspected the new robes before opening the lid of the tank and, I jumped as he suddenly started to back up and hiss angrily. I moved away from the tank and backed further into the couch.

“You smell like HER.” Pale King growled as he backed into the wall furthest away my from me, I looked at him in fright and confusion.

“Like who?” I asked quietly and I watched as the anger left him, he glanced up at me with his eyes wide in terror.  
“She has killed many and threatened to wipe out my entire kingdom, her name is… The Radiance.” I flinched as the moth from my nightmare came to mind.

“Is she a moth, by any chance.” The king turned back to me with a slow nod, a cold sweat dripped down my neck.

“Many Have described her eyes are similar to the sun, those she corrupted through dreams at the very least.”  
 


	5. Crying Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy continues to get the worse end of the stick and Radiance decides to make herself known to the group.
> 
>  
> 
> As always I don't own Hollow Knight or any of its characters, I only own my characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys please be aware that there are a few scenes that might be a little disturbing or upsetting, hell I was writing this and I felt horrible.
> 
> You have been warned.

(continuing from Poppy’s POV)

I quietly apologised to the king before I got to my feet and took the remaining bowl of fruit up to my bedroom, a shiver ran down the entire length of my spine. The warning had sounded ominous with a promise of death with how the bug expressed it, I glanced over at the large tank that now sat on my desk and flinched at the piercing stare the moth was giving me. I released a shaking sigh as I softly closed the door behind myself before I moved over to the flying bug’s new home, they seemed to perk up at the sight of the ripe slices of oranges in the small bowl. I sat down in my desk chair as I slowly opened the tank and watched as the moth hesitated before leaving the enclosure, it perched itself on the rim of the bowl and eagerly dug into the sweet citrus. I smiled softly as I set the dish down on the desk and slumped further into my seat with a sigh, the moth glanced over and I could swear that it looked worried for a split second before it went back to eating its meal.

I could feel a tickle begin to settle in my throat once I came back to my senses after a couple minuets of just staring at the fluffy creature, I cleared my throat and coughed to try and rid myself of the uncomfortable feeling. I groaned when I finally came to the realisation that it wouldn’t go away, I managed to place the moth and its oranges back into the tank before I left my room and headed downstairs to grab myself a glass of water. I could smell the cooking steak and cheese sauce as I entered the kitchen which caused my mouth to water slightly, my sudden coughing fit brought my current objective back to the forefront of my attention and I hurried to pull a glass from the cupboard. I zoned out as I watched the water fill my cup before I downed half, the liquid burnt as I drank it and I pulled the glass away from my lips enough to cough again. I sighed as it subsided and I brought the cup back up to drink from, only to find that the water was no longer clear and paled slightly at the sight of now cloudy orange liquid in the glass.

“Poppy, are you alright?” I jumped and quickly tipped the tainted water down the sink, I turned to the older woman with a shaky smile.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” I asked as I washed the cup and then dried my hands on the tea towel.

“It’s just that your coughing sounds pretty bad… Are you sure you’re not coming down with something?” I smiled as she began to rub comforting circles between my shoulder blades.

“God, I really hope I’m not! I don’t want to miss out on a week of work just because of a silly head cold.” I bit my cheek as I tried my best to convince Salem that I was mostly fine.

“Well if you say your fine, I will choose to trust your judgement. OH! Dinner is ready by the way.” She pats my back one last time before she headed into the lounge room, I forced a cheery laugh as she left.

“I’ll be there in a minuet, so don’t eat my food.” I said and was merely met with a mischievous laugh in return, I quickly poured myself some more water and forced myself to swallow the now burning liquid before I joined my roommate in the lounge for our meal.

Dinner was alright for the most part, even though I had to suppress a few coughing fits during the meal. I stayed as far away from the Pale King as I could without causing suspicion from the others, I flinched whenever the tiny king’s gaze landed on me and I merely laughed it off as my anxiety still being all over the place. Once my plate was clean, I got to my feet and excused myself for the night before I headed back into the kitchen to rinse off my plate, I cleared my throat with a huff as I dried my hands and then headed upstairs for my room. I glanced over to the tank and grabbed my pyjamas before heading into my bathroom to shower before I slept for the night, I flicked on the light and froze for a moment once I caught my own gaze in the mirror. 

My skin looked almost sheet white and the bags under my eyes seemed much darker, but my eyes are what scared me the most out of my new appearance. The usual brown now contained splashes of orange and gold, I tore my eyes away from the concerning sight and focused on getting into the shower and clean off as much of the days drama as possible. I zoned out a few times before I left the shower and got dressed for bed, I snuck one more glance to the now fogged up mirror before I left the bathroom and crawled into my bed for the night.

Salem’s POV

I watched the brunette leave in a hurry and frowned with worry, perhaps Poppy really is sick with something. I sighed as I sunk further into the soft couch and ran a hand over my face, I peaked at the tiny king for a moment.

“Poppy Isn’t one to be skittish, is she?” The king’s voice while quiet had caught my attention easily, I pulled my hand away from my face and hummed.

“No, the only time that she acts like this is when she is hiding something from me.” I huffed as I got up and took my empty plate to the sink before coming back to the couch again.

“Perhaps it would be wise for you to keep an eye on her, I fear what she is trying to hide from you maybe more serious then she realises.” His tone was completely serious and I frowned at the thought of something bad happening.

I grabbed the tank and switched off the lights before heading to my room for the night, I placed the king’s enclosure in its spot before following my usual night routine and heading to bed. It seemed that sleep would be difficult to find again tonight, I toss and turned for a while before huffing angrily and grabbing my phone from the bedside table. I opened it to the home screen and paused for a moment as I considered what I could do until I eventually fell asleep, my thumb hovered over the notes app for merely a moment before I opened it and began scrolling through all of the other ‘stories’ that I had written in my tired haze. Eventually I found one and began to type up the next few pages happily for the next couple of hours, I hummed as I read through the chapters and went about correcting any mistakes that I may have made, I glanced at the time on my phone and swore quietly once I had spotted that the time was now 3 in the goddamned morning.

I switched off the device and sluggishly tired to place it back in its place before rolling over and beginning to drift off, only to be startled fully awake by something slamming into the floor above me and just making a ruckus in general. I flinched at the sound of something shattering as it made contact with the ground and quickly got to my feet, I glanced over to find the Pale King had left his hide was staring at the ceiling in horror and worry. I swallowed the lump in my throat before I opened the tank and offered the tiny king my hand, he jumped slightly in surprise before climbing into it and then up my arm to my shoulder as I rushed out of the room and into the hallway.

“What in the world is going on!?” I whimpered as I came to a stop at the stairs and began to climb up them, the bug shuffled slightly as he debated on speaking.

“It seemed that the Radiance has taken a hold of Poppy, the speed of which she infected concerns me greatly.” His stern reply left me speechless and I stopped halfway up the stairs.

“What do you mean…?” I whispered to the tiny king as I gently grabbed him and held in front of me, he glanced away with a sigh.

“The Radiance and I are not on the best of terms, she was the original god of Hollownest… that was until I had usurped her and had become crowned king. Her response was to spread an infection of sorts through the citizens that had all forgotten her and her reign over them.” The Pale King sighed before glancing up the stairs and freezing, I followed his gaze and spotted a figure with bright orange eyes standing at the top watching us.

“There, in the humans hand! Kill the Pale Light!” A small voice screamed at the figure and I began to back my way down the stairs, the figure’s head cocked slightly as it regarded the instructions before taking a threating step onto the stairs.

“Oh, Saaalleeemm. Do me a favour and had me that little monstrosity would you? That false light needs to pay for his crimes.” Poppy’s cheery voice came from the figure as it slowly followed me down the stairs, it paused as it began to cough violently and splatters of a glowing substance coated a few steps in front of the figure.

“Poppy? I-Is that you? What happened?!” I asked shakily as I placed the king back on my shoulder before hesitantly reaching out to the now wheezing figure, I pulled my hand away quickly as they lifted their head and stared lifelessly at me with the strange substance leaking out of their mouth and eyes.

“Wow, that took you a bit. Do you not recognise your best friend?” She cackled as she got closer, Poppy stumbled slightly as she gripped at her head and shook in pain.

“S-Salem? Please… Run, I’m not safe.” She said as she stumbled into the moon light coming from one of the windows, one of her eyes had gone back to the familiar brown and normal tears had washed away most of the orange goo coming from it.

“Wha-!” I cried as she suddenly took a swipe at me, I backed fully off the stairs and into the edge of the table.

“RUN!” Poppy screamed in agony before lunging at me, and I ran for the door to the front yard.

I struggled to open it with my shaking hands before escaping into the cool night, I glanced around quickly before running into the park across the road once I heard my roommates demented gurgle of a laugh as she made it to the doorway. I stumbled slightly as I entered the densely wooded park and squinted to try and see in the darkness, I tried to breathe in short quiet bursts as I kept to the thick tree line for cover. I heard my friends footsteps crunch up the fallen dead leaves and my breath got caught in my throat as she stalked around the open area, I flinched when I saw her eyes scan the tree line and the Pale King managed to hide himself in the hood of my jumper. I began to feel light headed from the lack of air and quickly sucked in a breath of cold night air, I continued to watch as the woman snapped her head towards something glowing and floating beside her as she seemed to talk with it.

“It’s that damned moth.” The king hissed as I hid in the low brush just observing the two, a cold sweat started to dampen my shirt and hoodie as fear began to swallow my whole body.

My breathing became shaky as I began to quietly cry while the calm conversation the duo where having, quickly escalated into a heated argument .

“YOU CAN’T CONTROL ME! I WON’T LET YOU!” Poppy screamed before starting a coughing fit, more of the orange goo left her mouth and splattered on the grass.

The brunette turned her head up to the moth from where she was doubled over and said something that I couldn’t hear, I screamed as she collapsed face first into the puddle of whatever and I ran over to help her. A flip in my mind switched on as my paramedic training kicked in, I swatted the moth away as I got to my knees and carefully yet quickly rolled the woman onto her back and began to check her pulse. Crunching leaves and panting alerted me to another person approaching us, I realised that Poppy wasn’t breathing and began to do CPR on her while the person called for the emergency services.

“Paramedics will be here in 3 minutes, I’ll take over when you can’t Salem.” I glanced over during compressions to find our neighbour, Rylie, knelt beside me with the phone to his ear and I nodded to him before doing two breaths. My arms began to ache as I continued to work on my unconscious friend and I continued to cry and scream obscenities at her until the EMT’s arrived and took over for me, I followed them into the ambulance numbly as I simply watched them intubate her. I flinched back as one of the paramedics snapped their fingers in front of me, I glanced up to finally recognise my co-workers trying to talk to me as they tied to save m Poppy.

“Salem, what happened?” Ashton asked as he hooked the woman up on oxygen before he shouted in surprise, more of the orange goo had come up the tube and was leaking out of the tubes connection. The men struggled to keep her stable until we arrived at the hospital and the doctors took over caring for her, I tried to chase the group transporting my roommate deeper into the emergency centre before Ashton held me close to him to keep me from follow them.

“NO! Ashton, let me go!” I screamed and sobbed as I reached out to the door in a pathetic attempt to bring the group back, I collapsed in his arms and began to sob uncontrollably into his chest. I felt the king and presumably the moth moving around in my hood as the man rubbed comforting circles and whispering quietly to me in an attempt to calm me down, I hiccupped slightly as we sat and waited to be called to learn the result of my friends sickness.

I slowly started to fall asleep against the man’s chest until I heard one of the doctors call my name, I jolted awake and shakily go to my feet and followed the woman further into the hospital before we came to a stop at a door. The doctor placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a tired smile as she opened the door for me, I jumped when I heard someone suck in a breath and I turned to find that Ashton was still here. I shivered as I turned and saw my best friend lying in a hospital bed with multiple IV drips and a breathing mask on, I frowned as I noticed her usually tanned skin was now a shade of grey with her fingers and lips looked a little blue. I walked over to the side of her bed before I grabbed an extra blanket and draped it over her, I turned to find the doctor and my friend talking quietly as I took a seat beside my best friend.

“Hey, I’m here alright… I won’t leave you alone…” I whispered to her and grabbed her cold hand, I rubbed Poppy’s fingers until they warmed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hey guys! what a chapter right? don't you worry, our girl Poppy will be mostly fine. But anyway I'm looking forward to typing up the next few chapters for you guys. I hope that they will be as enjoyable as these ones.
> 
> See you later guys, stay safe,  
> ~ WD_Scribbles
> 
> PS~ There will be art for this chapter posted over here --> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wd-scribbles  
> While your there, you'll also find some character sheets for our lovely girls!


End file.
